1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal having a telephone directory user interface that can register a plurality of telephone numbers for one destination, a control method of the communication terminal, and a control program of the communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional communication terminal having a telephone directory user interface that can register a plurality of telephone numbers for one destination, a technology is well-known that increases the chance of successfully originating a call by displaying the telephone number corresponding to a specific condition and using the telephone number in originating the call.
Examples of the technologies relating to ordering telephone numbers in a display when an arbitrary destination is selected include the following: registering a corresponding priority order concurrent with registering the telephone numbers of a destination, and displaying the telephone numbers in accordance with the priority order when selecting the destination from the telephone directory (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-234389); registering a corresponding priority time zone, and displaying the telephone number where the current time is in the priority time zone by referring to the current time when selecting the destination from the telephone directory (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-234389)
The above-described conventional technologies however, do not allow a user to reach the destination with any certainty and do not reliably guarantee a successful telephone call will be established. They merely display telephone numbers based on a priority value associated with the telephone numbers with the intent of reaching the destination in the most likely order.
In the conventional technologies described above, in some cases, the telephone number by which the destination can actually be reached may be located at a lower rank in the display order. In such cases, if the display order is followed, several telephone calls must be made before reaching the destination, resulting in increased toll charges, time consumption, and inconvenience in use.